Predator 3: Homeworld
by Bastet1023
Summary: Dutch and Harrigan team up to defend a space station from an attacking group of Predators. Soon, the mission turns bad and they are taken prisoner and brought to the Predators' Homeworld. COMPLETE
1. A Taste for Vengence

**Predator: Homeworld**  
  
_This is my first story, so please Rate &Review. I do not own the Predators or Harrigan or Dutch. The plot line it based on the Predator 3 script which has never made it to the big screen and is open to anyone to use. Hope you enjoy!  
_  
**Chapter 1: A Taste for Vengeance**  
  
Saren'te drove his spear deep into the soft flesh of the human. It gave a high pitched cry of pain and fell, its red blood spilling upon the hull's floor. Saren'te raised his wrist blades high, and brought them down on the back of the human. He stabbed it once, twice, and then raised his fist for a third blow when a clawed hand grabbed his wrist. His head came up, eyes glaring though the lenses of the metal mask. He respectfully bowed his head to his leader, An'tir'de.  
  
He had been in a battle rage. They came often in remembrance of his dead father and grandfather. He had been close to his grandfather, even closer to his father. They had both been killed by humans. His grandfather's body was never found, yet the main ship received an automatic message that was sent out with the activation of a self-destruct mechanism. His father had been murdered upon his own ship, with his own weapon. This thought enraged Saren'te. No human, dead or alive, was worthy of wielding a Yautja weapon.  
  
"Collect your trophy. We need to count losses, if any, and prepare for any means of retaliation." The leader turned away from Saren'te. The silence was enough of a punishment for the student. Many called Saren'te mad for his battle rages, but An'tir'de knew better. He had often been in groups with the boy's father and grandfather. Good, strong warriors both of them. Saren'te proved he had inherited his patriarchal strengths, yet the losses seemed to mess with his mind. He would learn though. If he didn't... well he would die; whether it be in the hunt or an ordered death by the clan leaders, death would come. Death came to all; some sooner than others, but it was unnecessary to dwell on these thoughts. The hunt was on, and honor was the game.

* * *

"Damn!" Mike Harrigan ducked as bullets whizzed by his head. His team of about two dozen had been put at the front line of a raid on a drug hold. Unfortunately, the information received left out the small fact that the building was heavily armed by crazed, trigger-happy, drug lords and their lackeys.  
  
The building was located in an abandoned part of Los Angelus. It was a four story, rundown, warehouse; perfect for drug and weapon storage. On the roof were four men with machine guns picking off Harrigan's group one by one.  
  
"Harrigan! They've got us surrounded! We're being picked of like flies! I hope you got a plan to pull our asses of this fire!"  
  
Harrigan struggled to see through the smoke and flames and see the speaker. It was the kid. Her name was Jean, but because of her age, everyone called her the kid. She was eighteen, but had been in this squad for five of those eighteen years. No one really knew what her past was, but she must have done something the government didn't want her to talk about. In spite of her big mouth, she was a good soldier with guns, knives, and her bare hands.  
  
At the moment, Harrigan wasn't in the mood for the big mouth. "Kid, get off your ass and take down those machine guns!"  
  
The kid had her orders, and she needed nothing more. Within the next minute, one of the machine gun wielders was dead on the ground while the others ducked as bullets flew by their heads.  
  
Harrigan knew they were going to have to get to the building soon or all of his men would be dead. The orders were infiltrating the building and destroy all those who didn't surrender. It didn't look like any of the defenders were going to surrender anytime soon, and the orders said nothing about not demolishing the building. The closest building that held homes or stores was over 30 city blocks away, so the destruction of the building would not anger anyone besides the drug-lords and the generals that give Harrigan his orders.  
  
So what if the bosses got pissed. What would they do? Fire him? No, his place this squad was permanent. It had been for five years; ever since those psycho aliens came. He had battled, and won against one, and they had immediately transferred him to this squad with a bunch of others who either found out or did something they shouldn't have, and the government didn't want to waste time or money silencing them.  
  
He called out to his team, "We need to get explosives in that building! I don't care how, or where; we're leveling this building!" With a unanimous nod, the team pulled out the explosives they had all been equipped with. Half the team, now about six including Harrigan, provided cover for the rest that charged towards the building headed by the kid. She managed to get under the overhang as did three others. The kid and one of the men raced into the building leaving the other two outside to set and activate the TNT.  
  
After about two minutes, the kid and her partner came running out of the building. The two that had been setting the bombs were back in the limited safety of the abandoned cars and dumpsters Harrigan's team took cover behind. The kid ran directly behind her partner, which proved to be a mistake. The snipers the drug-lord had set up took down the kid's partner. She tried to dodge his body, only to jump into the on coming path of a bullet.  
  
Harrigan saw blood and assumed the kid was gone. He was shocked when the kid jumped over the hood of the car he was hiding behind and take cover. He glanced down. She had been grazed by a bullet on the upper arm, but as far as he could see, it was superficial.  
  
"Let's go!" Harrigan called out to his team. He reached down to help the kid to her feet, only to find the kid was on her feet grabbing his hand to pull him behind her. The bomb had been triggered and they had thirty seconds to get out of the blast area. There were excited cheers coming from the druggies that were soon drown out by a large explosion and the collapsing of the storage building.  
  
After the main blast, the team gathered in the shelter of an old flower shop and radioed for a pick-up. The team of two dozen had been whittled down to a mere nine. Two men were stationed outside, in case if any of the drug lords lived and wanted some payback, as the rest tended to wounds.  
  
Harrigan leaned against a wall wiping his face off that was dripping with sweat. He wished that he could go back to his old life with Danny, Leonia, and even that annoying kid Jerry. Leonia lived though her alien encounter as far as he knew, but her survival was only ensured by the fact she was pregnant. Harrigan raised his head and looked out a broken window in the sky; the death of the alien he fought didn't seem to even start to cover the revenge he wanted for the sudden downfall of his job, friends, and life.

* * *

Dutch Schaffer sat in the office of General James Andrews. He had been called in from the mission in Venezuela to report for a "top secret" assignment. Dutch didn't really care what the assignment was; he had been moved around so much that he felt that the Generals were just trying to keep him out of the way. Ten years ago his life had changed. Sometimes, he wished that hunter had killed him, rather than live out his life in this hellhole that the military called his squad.  
  
With the click of a lock, the door swung open to reveal General Andrews. He was a short, stocky man with thinning black hair. He wore all the regalia of a high ranked General. He walked past Dutch and sat down in a black leather chair behind a paper cluttered desk. The General sighed and looked up at Dutch  
  
"Well, I don't suppose you know why you're here?" the General asked in a low, deep voice. Dutch smirked and replied, "Another suicide-mission in some third world country? At least that's what you guys have been giving me in these past ten years."  
  
"No. The mission I am going to assign you in more... personal that the others you have been given." The General seemed rather tense, as if he were uncomfortable telling Dutch about this little assignment.  
  
"Hostage retrieval?" Dutch could see this was leading to something big, but exactly what he couldn't tell. "Well, if there are hostages or survivors, then yes; but it is more of a search and destroy mission if you will."  
  
The General opened his mouth to continue when there was a knock on the door. The door opened revealing a soldier. "Sir, the other man you requested for is here. Do you wish for me to send him in?"  
  
"Yes, send him in," the General replied quickly. The solider disappeared for a moment then opened the door and ushered a man inside. He was an African-American at an average height with short black hair. The man sat down in an empty seat next to Dutch.  
  
"Officer Schaffer, I would like to introduce you to Officer Michael Harrigan."  
  
_Hope you liked it so far. More updates to come soon. Please Rate & Review_


	2. The Mission

**Predator: Homeworld**  
  
**Chapter 2: The Mission**  
  
The two soldiers looked each other over and shook hands. They both turned their attention back to General Andrews. "Well men, you both should hopefully make a good team. You both have immediately one thing in common. You have both had an experience with an extra-terrestrial hunter and have obviously both come out alive."  
  
At this statement Harrigan and Dutch spun to face each other. The general continued, "Officer Schaffer has had one of the first recorded experiences with the hunter aliens ten years ago, and Officer Harrigan has had a similar experience five years ago. And it as it seems, the hunters are back."  
  
Harrigan turned to face the general, as did Dutch. 'Their back; just what I need, to chase more of those ass-holes around,' Harrigan though to himself. Dutch, however, wanted to get to the point of the conversation. "What do you want us to do?" The general merely stood and walked over to a small TV with a VCR. He picked up a tape, put it in the VCR, turned on the TV and played the tape.  
  
"This is one of the few transmitted security tapes aboard the space station Alamo. This was sent to us just yesterday, but the date on the tape it dated back three days." Harrigan a Dutch watched silently as a scientist appeared on screen and began walking towards the camera. Suddenly, in a burst of blood, he was lifted off of the floor and slammed into a wall. Although there was no audio, Harrigan could almost hear the scientist's shrieks of pain and the thudding of his lifeless body upon the ground. The action wasn't over though; the scientist's body was slowly dragged out of the view-range of the camera, but Harrigan knew what would be next. Trophy.  
  
The General shut off the tape and turned to Dutch and Harrigan. "We've tried to contact the station, but there were no answers. Your job is to go to the station, find any survivors, and eliminate the aliens, if they are still there." Dutch shook his head. "There's got to be more t it than that. If there are no answers, they are probably already dead. Why don't you just blow up the station?" "That station costs billions of dollars. We are not going to destroy it if we don't know that the aliens aren't even gone," the general replied swiftly. "Well, did you scan the area? Was there any sign of a ship?" Dutch continued. "No. There was no sign of any ship during the scans. We merely want to insure that the aliens are gone and the space station is secure."  
  
Harrigan, who had remain quiet for the past few minutes spoke up. "Yeah, right. And if we find out that the aliens are still there? What do we do? Just sit there and let the gut us? Or are we going to try and capture one like that ass Keys? We all know what happened to him." Harrigan shuddered as he remembered seeing Agent Peter Keys get cut in half from a bladed disk the alien used. The general shifted in his seat slightly. "If possible, the capture of a live specimen would have you both rewarded greatly."  
  
Harrigan chucked darkly. "This is good, this is really good," he muttered darkly. "Will we have any back-up?" Dutch questioned. "No. You two will share the leadership of your group which will include the eight men from Harrigan's team and two highly trained weapons experts. The group will be small. Only a dozen men."  
  
"And what if we don't want to go?" Harrigan asked boldly standing up from his chair, closely followed by Dutch. The general, still seated, replied, "Let me put it this way; did I say you had a choice?" Dutch turned to see four men with automated rifles, ready for action.  
  
Harrigan sighed heavily and looked at Dutch who shrugged. Harrigan turned to the General and said, "When do we leave?"  
  
Saren'te stalked through the tiny, narrow halls of the human ship. He was tired of waiting. An'tir'de had briefed the Yautja before they had even come aboard the ship. Due to cooler weather on the planet then expected the ship located a human ship orbiting the planet and decided to hunt those on the ship. At first, the least experienced students attacked the unarmed humans, while the others gathered weapons to fight back. The entire population of humans on the ship had been eradicated, to their knowledge, and there were still frequent checks to make sure there were no surviving humans in hiding.

* * *

Saren'te was restless. He longed to hunt more of the humans, but his loyalty to his leader and the fact that hopefully the humans would send more armed humans to replace those which had been killed, kept his instincts and training at bay.  
  
Suddenly, a loud Yautja roar vibrated through the human ships hull. It was the summoning; if heard, all Yautja were to report to their leader at once. Saren'te walked quickly to the ship's cockpit, the place the leader had chosen for meeting. Saren'te entered the room closely followed by three others. In total, there were ten hunters: Six students, three warriors, and the leader. When all had arrived the leader began to speak.  
  
"I have contacted the elders of the situation at hand and they sent us an interesting reply. If the humans send more warriors, we are to, if possible, capture some of them." The pack quickly called out their opinions: some asked why, others agreed, some just wished to kill the humans, Saren'te among the latter.  
  
The leader held up his hand. "The captured humans, if strong enough, may be placed in a _Kat're'nyta _battle. And we would, of course, be rewarded with prime seats for the battle." The room filled murmurs and trills of excitement. Those who were lucky enough to witness a _Kat're'nyta_ battle, knew of the excitement and thrills that came along with the package. The chosen prey would be thrown into an arena and would face many dangerous creatures and obstacles as they fought for their lives. Humans had never been used in a _Kat're'nyta_ battle, but many were eager to see how the humans fared.  
  
The leader dismissed the Yautja to their excited talk of a _Kat're'nyta_ battle and allowed them to do what they wished for the time being. When all of the Yautja left, An'tir'de sat on the floor of the small cockpit and stretched his sore muscles. Although he held no love for the hunted, he never personally approved of the _Kat're'nyta_ battles. He had witnessed two in his lifetime and thought them to be a bit barbaric, even in Yautja standards. He sighed as his left the cockpit; the humans were coming had better pray to whatever gods they had, they would need all of the help they could get.  
  
_A little short, but the next one will be longer. Please Review!!!_


	3. Interlopers

_Thanks for the reviews! This one is much longer, and has a lot more action. Let's see how Dutch and Harrigan do against the Predators once again!_ :)  
  
**Predator: Homeworld  
  
Chapter 3: Interlopers**  
  
Harrigan and Dutch sat in a plain office overlooking the spaceport discussing plans for the mission. When the good general brought them to the spaceport, he explained the ship they would be using was extremely advanced for it's time and they would have no need for the many years of training astronauts had to go through. Harrison questioned the general on how the government got a hold of such a ship. The general simply replied, "There's a lot of technology we have up and running that you and the public don't know about."  
  
Harrigan and Dutch took to each other fast. They both seemed to be on the same level and agreed on many topics: they were both serious in there work, were not afraid to do what had to be done, and they also both held a deep hate for the hunters that destroyed their lives and government bastards that took what was left of their already shattered lives and vaporized the ashes. Harrigan and Dutch were allowed a few hours at their homes to get anything they would need. Harrigan had decided to take the old pistol the alien leader had given him from when he killed the one hunter. It might bring him good luck.  
  
Harrigan's team was relatively accepting of Dutch. Most at least tried to be friendly, but the kid was another story. Her big mouth had already made a negative impression on Dutch, and they hadn't even got off the Earth yet. Harrigan could tell the kid was going to be a pain for the hold trip.  
  
As for the two weapons experts...Harrigan would rather get into a verbal fight with the kid than talk to those two for five minutes; the way they were talking, anyone would think they were going on a camping trip. Harrigan knew they would be in for a rude awakening.  
  
The team had decided that a sneak attack would be the best try on the ship; if they gave those hunters any warning whatsoever, they would probably be waiting in the landing dock for them.  
  
It was two days since the meeting in the general's office, and the team was already getting on the transport ship. They had been giving high-tech armor and weapons; one of the more enjoyable aspects of the trip. Also in the gear was placed communication equipment for the generals that would be remaining on the planet; like they would be much of a help if there was a fight.  
  
As the team strapped themselves in their seats, Harrigan glanced at the gun that hung from a clip on his armor and wished the aliens would be long gone; he didn't think he was ready to face them again.

* * *

An'tir'de sat in the cockpit of the human ship when, suddenly, the control panel lit up and a human voice spilled from the consol. He walked over to the panel and looked up to the screens that hung above the panel, displaying the corridors and outside of the ship. His mask did not read any colors from the screens except black and a little bit of blue, but he could see what was happening anyway.  
  
The docking port they had entered in was opening, and outside of it was a small human ship! They had come by surprise. An'tir'de grabbed his spear and raced out of the cockpit roaring the summoning. The rest of the Yautja were sleeping, and he was thankful to the gods he couldn't get to sleep. It would not have been a pretty sight if the humans got on the ship and found the Yautja sleeping.  
  
Saren'te and Grek'te, another student, came running out of one of the side corridors. "What is happening? The others sent us to you," spoke Saren'te. "The humans have arrived. Grek'te, alert all of the others; Saren'te come with me. We must head off the human quickly." Even past his mask, An'tir'de could clearly see Saren'te's eyes light up in anticipation. The two Yautja turned and raced down the hallway, their blood screaming for action.

* * *

The ship seemed deserted, but Dutch wouldn't believe it until they had checked every nook and cranny for signs of the aliens. Their small ship had a special activation button that opened the hangar automatically. As the ship docked on its own, the team had turned on their communicators and was in full contact with the headquarters on Earth. The team of twelve marched quickly and silently through the halls of the ship. The first order of business was to secure the cockpit, then the engine room.  
  
They had been walking for a while and had heard nothing. The team's wits were being dulled to the point that they were starting to whisper each other. Dutch heard the one of the weapons experts whisper the other, "See, this is easy." "It's a shame," replied the other, "I wanted to try out old Betsy here." He held up his gun. "Those aliens will probably take on look at us and run away crying for their mommies." The two soldiers started chuckling loudly. Dutch moved to tell them the shut up, but the predators took the liberty of permanently silencing the men for Dutch.  
  
A metal disk flew, lopping one of the duo's head off, while the other was skewered on a spear before his little mind could register the death of his friend. Dutch reacted automatically; he saw the shimmering of air that signified the presence of the hunters and shot. Numerous bullets shot at the predator, each being deflected by its armor, except for one. The one bullet hit the gauntlet on the predator's arm disengaging its cloaking devise.  
  
Dutch got a good look at the thing. At least a head or two bigger than him, with greenish yellow skin with black markings, black-grey armor and an assortment of weapons; two eyes glowed with hatred beyond the lenses of the creature's mask; not the most friendly of appearances.  
  
With the realization that its cloak malfunctioned, the hunter roared and charged for Dutch, activating its wrist blades as it went. The tiny corridor didn't allow for much movement, but Dutch was able to duck when the creature swiped at his head. The others, who had been staring in shock at the bodies of the weapons experts, regained their wits and began to return fired. Dutch kept the hunter busy, as did the rest of the team, but they all ignored the fact that there was _another_ hunter in the hallway.  
  
A loud bang echoed through the corridor, and a ball of blue fire flew through the air taking down one of the furthermost men. Dutch cursed. One alien was bad enough, now they had to fight another. He hoped Harrigan would be up to the challenge.

* * *

Saren'te threw his disk, taking one of the human's head off while his leader stabbed the other next to him. The disk ricocheted and became lodged in the wall; no matter, he had his plasma caster perched on his shoulder, ready to fire. One of the human shot at them. The bullets hit Saren'te and An'tir'de's armor harmlessly until one his An'tir'de's cloaking devise on his arm. An'tir'de screamed a curse at the human and charged at him preparing to end the life of the offending human immediately.  
  
The human ducked at the last moment as the others began to fire. Saren'te shot off a bolt of energy at one of the human and aimed at another. He saw one racing toward him, and Saren'te aimed at his lower abdomen. He fired, already picturing the human hitting the floor in a splash of it's hot blood. But it did something amazing and stupid at the same time. It leapt over the bolt of energy and rammed into Saren'te, knocking them both to the ground.

* * *

Harrigan didn't know what he was doing till he did it. He saw one his men get hit with a bolt of energy. Anger raged through him. As if the hunters didn't wreck his life enough on Earth, now they were killing his only friends! Harrigan could see the shimmering of the hunter's cloak as if it was glowing bright red. Harrigan charged and rammed into the alien knocking it to the floor. The hunter's arm hit the ground, its cloaking devise now deactivated.  
  
The alien and Harrigan just stared at each other for a second. Harrigan was in a state of shock that he had done something that incredibly stupid. The alien roared and threw Harrigan off of itself. Harrigan flew through the air, over his group, and landed behind them. He saw the alien ram though the others, blades unsheathed, coming in for the kill. Harrigan looked up and saw a disk; almost identical to the one he had killed the original hunter with lodged high in the wall.  
  
He got to his feet and leapt into the air, adrenaline boosting his strength. He grabbed the disk, landed, and brought it up just in time to defend himself from attack. The predator's blades were deflected by the disk, and Harrigan saw himself in the same position he was five years ago; armed with only a disk, he had dropped his gun when the alien threw him, and facing an extremely pissed off alien.  
  
The alien raised its blades, then paused staring at something at Harrigan's waist. Harrigan glanced down quickly at whatever the alien was staring at. "O shit," Harrigan though when he saw that the alien was staring at he antique gun that hung at his waist. If this alien was in the group that he had met five years ago, it would know who he was; "Perfect. Just peachy." Harrigan raised his gaze to the stunned alien and dove at it, shoving the disk out at it's abdomen like he had the other. He saw the disk only inches from the alien's chest when a blow to the back of his head knocked him sprawling. He began to fade into unconsciousness; the last thing he saw was at least six more aliens behind him.

* * *

Saren'te stood stunned staring at the weapon that hung on the human's armor like a trophy. It was the same weapon that the leader of his father's clan had given the human for a trophy. Saren'te stared at the creature; this small, stupid creature was his father's killer? It was impossible. Saren'te longed to rip the head from this creature, but his body wouldn't respond to his mind's commands. The human dove at Saren'te while he stood, unable to defend himself. The human had almost hit its target when the blunt side of a spear made contact with its head, knocking it to the ground and into a sleep-like state.  
  
Saren'te looked up to see one of the warriors standing above the human. Behind him were the rest of the students who stood in shock at the humans that were fighting their leader. Saren'te gave the warrior a minuet nod and spun racing into the crowd of humans. Although his blades whirled, his mind remained with his father's killer and what he would do to the creature when this battle was over.

* * *

Jean slammed the but of her gun into the stomach of the closest alien. About eight more arrived right after the original two had found them. As the alien keeled over forward, she swung the gun upward making contact with the thing's face. The alien fell to the floor with what sounded like a low groan.  
  
She dropped her empty gun and pulled out two abnormally large twin daggers. She raced at yet another of the aliens and stabbed the knife through its unguarded upper arm. It roared angrily and swatted at her. Jean leapt back and threw the other dagger at the alien, this time the knife hit its chest dead center.  
  
Jean glanced back at the rest of the group. Her assessment was dismal. There were only two others fighting besides herself, and the other leader, Schaefer, was lying on the ground bleeding from a small gash in his head. From a distance it looked superficial, but Jean couldn't be sure.  
  
Suddenly, a fist collided with Jean's gut launching her backward. She hit the ground hard On her stomach, but managed to keep her consciousness. She decided getting up and fighting would do her no good so she did a favorite trick of hers; play dead. She knew these creatures could see heat, but she hoped they would be too tired to notice that she was alive.  
  
Jean heard the screams of the two other men as they either died or were wounded. The corridor fell quiet except for the clicks and growls of the aliens. As far as Jean could tell, they hadn't killed a single alien, but she was sure they had severely wounded a couple.  
  
She saw the aliens walk among the dead and dieing. She saw that one of the team members was lying dead on the floor a few feet away. She continued to watch in absolute shock as an alien reached its hand into the man's back and rip out his head and spinal column. She shut her eyes and held back the urge to vomit.  
  
With her eyes shut she heard an alien stop by her body, since she didn't feel the thing's metal wrist-knives in her back she guessed it assumed that she was dead. Then a thought flashed in her mind horrifying her. If this thing though her dead, it would have no qualms about ripping her spine and head out as a trophy! She could almost feel its hand reaching down toward her back; there was no way on heaven, earth, or hell that she would let this alien rip her head off alive!  
  
Her eyes shot open and she spun, lashing out with her foot. She hadn't realized how close the thing had gotten to her. She found herself staring into the eyes of that creepy mask; fortunately the alien was so shocked to see that she was alive, it didn't see her foot coming. It connected sharply with the alien's neck knocking it to the side.  
  
She jumped to her feet. All of the aliens, who were crouched next to their kills looked up at her. Jean acted on instinct. She got sprinting jump over the heads of the aliens, rolled on the landing, came up, and sprinted around the corner and down the disserted hallway. She heard the inhuman cries of the aliens and the pounding of their feet on the floor in hot pursuit; these noises only made Jean run faster.  
  
Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will come as soon as I think of it! Don't forget to Review! :) 


	4. A Chase and Captivity

_Thanks for the Reviews! Let's see how Jean does as she runs for her life!_  
  
**Predator: Homeworld**  
  
**Chapter 4: A Chase and Captivity**  
  
Jean's footfalls echoed quietly compared to the eight-foot-tall aliens that chased her. She was fast but they were faster. Jean tried to take as many turns as possible, but they somehow managed to stay right behind her. As she rounded one corner, she saw an open room, a bedroom she guessed by the small cot set in the corner, and raced in it shutting and locking the door behind her. The door was metal, but she guessed the aliens could get through it in seconds.  
  
As if on command, there came pounding against the door and angry shrieks from outside. Jean looked around for any means of escape. She glanced above the cot and saw a metal grate above the bed. Jean raced over to it, pulled out a knife, and began hacking at the grate. She finally was able to pull away enough metal that she would be able to slip her slender form through.  
  
The ventilation shafts were about two feet high and wide; just big enough for her and too small for those aliens. Jean began to hear the door crack under the pressure the aliens were putting on it, and quickly scuttled into the tunnel. As she crawled through the shafts, she heard the aliens scream in anger behind her. _"Life sucks, huh? I know."_ Jean thought angrily.  
  
Once she felt she was a safe distance from the aliens, Jean sat down in the shaft and figured out what she should do now. She hoped that at least some of the men were alive, and she was pretty sure Schaefer wasn't dead. She decided to head in the direction of the old battle corridor. As she crawled she heard a noise coming from a tunnel to her right. She crawled over to the tunnel and found herself looking down though a vent at one of the Predators.  
  
She stared at the alien as it talked to another that walked up to it with inhuman clicks and growls. _"Jeez, nobody ever looks up,"_ Jean giggled silently to herself. She was just about to turn around and go back to the main tunnel. When one of the predators did look up! Jean it screeched a extremely loud cry; loud enough that Jean put her hands over her ears to block out the sound and turned to make a hasty retreat to the safety of the main tunnel.  
  
Suddenly, the alien punched its hand through the grate and grabbed Jean's ankle. Jean scrabbled for a hand hold on the smooth tunnel to no avail. The alien began to drag her out of the tunnel when Jean's hand groped a shape piece of shattered metal from the grate. She spun like a cat, and in one swift movement stabbed the metal shard into alien's hand. It screamed in pain and its grip loosened; Jean didn't need much more of an invitation. She pulled her foot from the alien's grip and scrambled back to the main shaft. She sighed in relief. No way was she getting in that deadly of a situation again.

* * *

Grek'te was talking to one of the higher warriors when he saw a flash of red and orange above them. His head shot up and he saw the human in the tunnel above them. Grek'te sent out a cry to the others that he had found the beast and punched his hand up through the grate to grab the human. He could almost taste his victory when he felt something sharp pierce the skin of him hand. He screamed and released the grip on the beast's leg, letting it go. He pulled down his hand and looked at the small piece of metal sticking out of his hand. He ripped it out, threw it to the floor, and tried to find another way to capture the beast.

* * *

Dutch awoke with a groan. The last thing he remembered was fighting that big-ass alien when the alien's fist connected with the side of his head. Now as he looked around, he was on a ship, but definitely not a human ship. The walls of the small room he was in pulsed with red and orange light, each pulse lighting up the intricate carvings on the walls. The floor was lightly padded and as he looked around, Dutch realized that he wasn't alone. Harrigan lay, unconscious, only a few feet away from him.  
  
Dutch crawled over to Harrigan, his legs not responding very well and attempted to wake him. Harrigan's eyes slowly opened and he sat up extremely fast. Harrigan looked around the room then lowered his head. "Shit. We're on their ship." "I guessed." Dutch looked around. There was no sign of a doorway, but he knew the aliens had probably disguised it. "Why are we alive?" Dutch asked Harrigan. Harrigan had been on one of these ships before. Maybe he knew what was going on. "Knowing these sadistic bastards, it isn't good for us. I guess we are the only survivors." The last sentence was a statement, not a question. Dutch sighed. These Predators were not known for their mercy. Dutch was about to respond with a yes when an annoyingly familiar voice rang out from somewhere nearby. "Release me you sons-a-bitches! Let me go!"

* * *

Jean got captured. _"How stupid can I get!?"_ she thought for the hundredth time. She had left the ventilation shafts when she got lost on her way to the battle corridor. She had been intercepted quite quickly after that. The aliens dragged her, kicking and screaming, towards the hanger and had used some weird teleportation shit to get them on their ship. Jean was now having a major fit. She screamed, kicked, bit, clawed, and did any other dirty trick she could think of to get out of the creatures grasp.  
  
Finally she went still, trying to think her way out of this situation. She decided she could take care of the two holding her, and figure how to get past the others when the time came. She lifted her foot high and brought her heel down on the bridge of the Predator's foot. She heard something crack and the Predator released her to fall to the ground hugging his foot in his hands. Jean then drove her pointy elbow into the other Predator's neck knocking him backward. As he stumbled backward Jean kicked at the back of the Predator's legs, just below the knee joint. A move like that could severely injure a human; it was banned from martial arts for its danger and she was sure it hurt somewhat for this alien sucker.  
  
There were five other Predators behind her and three in front of her. Well, chances were better forward rather than backward. The three Predators in front of her didn't even look back when to other two roared. Well, considering the racket she had been making, she didn't blame them.  
  
Jean ran forward shoving the aliens out of her way, and raced now down the alien hallway. One of the Predators was right behind her, so when Jean stopped dead, the alien tripped over her, doing a full flip and landing flat on its back. Jean jumped over the alien and continued her run.

* * *

An'tir'de watched the human push past him and the two other warriors and race down the hallway. Raszande, his second in command, quickly pursed the human turning a corner at a full run. An'tir'de Saw the human stop, tripping Raszande. It was smart, but no faster than him. He tackled the human to the ground as it put up a pretty good fight to escape. He decided that he would personally deliver this one to the containment chamber himself. It began to scream at him, curses he guessed, as he pulled her down the hallway.  
  
He finally reached the containment chamber and told on of the students to open the doorway; he needed both hands for this one. The door opened upward and the other two humans that were in the room faced the doorway. An'tir'de casually tossed the human it the room and shut the door.

* * *

Harrigan heard the kid's voice before he saw her. A door opened in the wall; it was perfectly camouflaged with the wall so that they would have a hard time escaping. He saw the same alien Dutch had fought throw the kid in the room and shut the door. Harrigan walked over to the kid and helped her into a seated position. She seemed in the best condition out of all of them, but she was the most exhausted. "Wow, I guess you are stronger than you look," Dutch said, a hint of pride in his voice; but he knew no matter how good the kid was, they probably wouldn't get out of this on alive.  
  
_Whew! Man, that took awhile, and now my hands are cramping! Arrrgh! Hope you enjoyed this, updates soon, and don't forget to REVIEW!!!_


	5. Prisoners

_I'm back with yet another chapter. Sorry it took so long. Thank You all for the Reviews! Anyone wonder how long it takes for the trio to escape, hmmm?  
_  
**Predator: Homeworld**  
  
**Chapter 5: Prisoners**  
  
"Where the hell are we?" Jean asked already up and pacing in the cell.

"We're on their ship." replied Dutch, annoyance in his tone. That pacing was driving him nuts!

"No shit, Sherlock. Where in space are we?"

"How the hell should I know? And watch your mouth with your superiors; you may be good, but we have dealt with these things before."

"Superiors? Listen buddy," Jean said, her voice rising, "I have just seen my team... my friends get killed by these psychos. I don't give a damn what you say. And as for the past experience with these things..." her voice trailed off.  
  
As Jean began to take in another ranting breath, Harrigan interrupted, saying, "You know, it's bad enough we are trapped on this ship and probably heading to our deaths, do you two have to make it worse by arguing every three seconds?" Jean and Dutch fell silent with these words; it was best they conserved their energy for escaping rather than fighting.  
  
The room was small and hot. It had to be at least 110 Fahrenheit with 50% humidity; the team resorted to tearing off the cloth of their pants to make knee-length shorts so the heat would be more bearable. Luckily though, the heavy, suffocating gases that covered the floors of the rest of the ship remained absent in the room.  
  
The trio somehow managed to sleep, one always being awake while the others rested, and the aliens at least provided them with food and water. The trio was hesitant about eating the dried meat the Predators had given them, but they eventually succumbed to their hunger and ate it. To Harrigan, it tasted like an extremely yeasty jerky, without any spices.  
  
All escape attempts had been futile. The Predators came in groups of at least two and could not be over powered. The team slowly began to lose hope that they would ever escape this prison; that is, until Dutch got an idea.  
  
As footsteps echoed down the hallway of the approaching Predators, Dutch grabbed the rags that were torn off of their pants and twisted them together. As the door opened, Dutch flung himself at the Predator, throwing the twisted cloth at the door frame. The Predator caught Dutch by the throat and casually threw him back in the cell. With a grunt, the Predator left the humans daily ration of food and left shutting the door.  
  
"To what purpose was that attack?" Jean asked the fallen form of Dutch.

Dutch looked at the door and smiled. As he stood and walked to the door, he explained, "The Predators, as I hoped, have grown lazy since our capture. They no longer notice any small things we do. Such as, in this case, throwing a bit of cloth, and jamming the door." Dutch walked over to the cloth wedged in the doorframe. The door was open just enough for Dutch to slip his fingers under it.  
  
"If we can lift this door enough, you," he pointed at Jean, "can slip under and open it from the outside."  
  
Jean laughed. "Wow, you're smarter than you look." Harrigan walked over to the door and, at the same time, pulled up on the door. They managed to get the door about eight inches off of the floor, just enough for Jean to get under. Once she was outside, she nearly suffocated on the fumes that covered the floor. Dutch and Harrigan let the door shut again and waited patiently for Jean to open the door.  
  
It took about a minute to find the camouflaged latch mechanism. It was set in the wall so high Jean had to reach up over her head to activate it. With a quick tap, the door opened and Dutch and Harrigan raced out. "Now where to?" Harrigan asked.

"The cockpit of this ship; these alien assholes are about to be hijacked," Dutch replied with an evil smile.

* * *

Saren'te sat panting on the floor of the training room. For now, training was the only thing he found that kept his mind off of the human that remained captive on the ship. He had not told any other Yautja about his discovery; he wished for that private fact to remain only with him.  
  
Saren'te picked up his training spear and left the training room, heading for his quarters. Suddenly, a loud cry echoed through the ship. Saren'te paused; then came another cry, only this time, it wasn't Yautja. Saren'te watched as the three humans careened around a corner running towards him. He observed quickly that they each held a Yautja knife, where they got them, he did not know. The human he sought his revenge for was leading the way closely followed by the two others.  
  
The sight of the human wielding a Yautja knife brought one of his battle rages upon him. Saren'te smiled as he fell into his natural battle stance; perhaps his revenge would come earlier than he expected.

* * *

Harrigan had found the Predators' weapons storage room. The trio ran in and looked for anything they could use to defend themselves. They took a look at the guns but decided against using them; they would probably blow themselves up in the process. They settled, instead, on long, glistening, sword-like daggers.  
  
Just as they were about to exit the room, a Predator entered. The gigantic alien stood at the door, stunned to find the humans in the weapons room. Luckily, Dutch recovered more quickly than the alien, diving at it and sinking the knife into the Predator's abdomen. The Predator roared in pain and agony as it collapsed to the floor. The trio raced out of the room quickly, knowing the Predator's cries would bring others.  
  
Jean and Dutch were out of the room, Harrigan about ten feet behind them, taking up the rear. As Jean and Dutch turned a corner Harrigan heard Jean call, "Harrigan, this way!"  
  
Just before Harrigan turned the corner, He heard a high pitched scream and Dutch's voice screaming, "Not that way! NOT that way!" The two came around the corner at a sprint, two Predators chasing after them. Harrigan threw one of the two sword/daggers at one of the Predators. With amazing speed the Predator caught the dagger by the tip of the blade and continued running, not missing a beat.  
  
Harrigan caught up the Dutch and Jean, racing around corners and sprinting through long hallways. As they heard the Predators gaining, the trio ducked into a small room, hiding. They heard the Predators run past the room and the trio ducked back into the hallway, running quickly around another corner.  
  
As soon as they rounded the corner, they saw a lone Predator standing in the hallway. The alien faced them and crouched, its mandibles flaring as a growl issued from its throat.  
  
"We can take him," snarled Dutch. The trio raced in unison towards the Predator, knives out, ready to battle.

* * *

Saren'te watched surprised as the humans raced towards him, their stolen knives out, challenging him; he swore that they would regret doing such a thing.  
  
The human that he wished to kill most, attacked, knife swinging at Saren'te's heart. Saren'te easily dodged the knife and used the blunt end of his spear to swat the human into the wall.  
  
The other two humans jumped at Saren'te in unison. Saren'te concentrated on the bigger one of the two, grabbing his neck and squeezing. The human coughed and tried to pry at Saren'te's fingers. Meanwhile the smaller one stabbed at Saren'te, slicing open the skin on his upper thigh. Saren'te roared and tossed the larger human into the wall, hard, and swiped at the smaller human. The little one ducked and tried to stabbed him a second time. Saren'te, eager to continue his fight with the other human that killed his father, simply picked the small human up and threw it roughly down the hallway.  
  
Saren'te turned his attention to the human that was his main target. Saren'te pulled out his spear as the human rose. He pulled his foot back and kicked the human in the ribs. The human flew back and landed on the floor, blood dripping from its mouth. As Saren'te approached the human, the larger human that he had tried to strangle charged at him. Annoyed Saren'te backhanded the human into the wall; the human fell to the floor unmoving.  
  
Saren'te approached his prey that struggled to push itself off of the floor. Saren'te smiled; today he would have his revenge.

* * *

Jean lay on the floor panting and struggling to push herself off of the floor. Dutch was out cold; she would be two if that alien backhanded her with enough force to break her neck. She was also pretty sure her arm was twisted severely, if not broken. The Predator approached Harrigan and picked him up off of the floor slamming him into a wall. The Predator then pulled Harrigan away from the wall, only to slam him into the other wall. Jean heard footsteps through the floor and turned her head to see three more Predators race down the hallway towards her.  
  
One of the aliens reached for her and she used what strength she had to bat its hand away. It quickly managed to grab her and pin her to the floor. Jean struggled with all of her might and screamed. She tried to move her injured arm and nearly blacked out. _"Well, I won't be doing that again,"_ Jean thought as she stopped moving. The Predator seemed to sense her injury and gestured to another. A second alien approached her and tried to pull her to her feet grabbing her injured arm. Jean moaned in pain as the world darkened; the last thing Jean saw was the attacking Predator looming over Harrigan, its spear raised.

* * *

An'tir'de was in his quarters when one of the blooded Yautja rapped on his door. An'tir'de opened the door as the warrior quickly explained that somehow the humans had escaped. An'tir'de grabbed one of his knives and raced out of his quarters to find the humans. An'tir'de was soon joined by two other blooded warriors. They raced towards the sounds of conflict.  
  
As An'tir'de raced through the hallways, he came upon a surprising scene. The small human lay on the floor trying to stand, another human lay unconscious a few feet away, and Saren'te held on human by the neck and was throwing the human back and forth against the walls of the corridor. An'tir'de told one of the warriors to subdue and recapture the two humans while he handled the third.  
  
An'tir'de called to Saren'te to cease causing injury to the human; he had disabled it enough. What happened next absolutely shocked An'tir'de; Saren'te completely ignored An'tir'de and threw the human to the floor and raised his spear to decapitate the human. An'tir'de jumped forward and caught Saren'te's arm and shoved him into the wall with a roar of anger and scolding.  
  
Saren'te growled at this leader and tried to shove An'tir'de off of him and slaughter the human. An'tir'de didn't understand Saren'te's strange behavior but called to the other two blooded to help restrain Saren'te. The two blooded grabbed Saren'te and struggled to drag him away from the human.  
  
An'tir'de saw malice, anger, and rage in Saren'te's eyes. "What is wrong with you?" he barked at Saren'te, who continued his struggles.  
  
Saren'te only snarled and redoubled his efforts to attack the human. One of the blooded warriors looked at An'tir'de with a look of shock and confusion. Saren'te had always been a little strange and just as rebellious as the next unblooded student, but he had never acted in this way before.  
  
"Take him to a containment room and lock him in there. I will speak with him when this is sorted out," An'tir'de told the blooded warriors. The two Yautja began to drag Saren'te out of the room as they pulled him out of the corridor, An'tir'de heard Saren'te cry out, _"Ma klaent'de srengat matre'tren!"_  
  
_"It is my father's murderer!"__So, Saren'te just went nuts, and Dutch's escape plan failed. Well, I'll be updating as soon as I can think of what to write next. Don't forget to review. Tootles! _


	6. Past Stories

_I'm back with another, although relatively short, chapter. No action in this one though. Thank You for all of the Reviews!  
  
_**Predator 3: Homeworld**  
  
**Chapter 6: Past Stories**  
  
An'tir'de walked quietly down the corridors of the Yautja ship, heading for the containment chambers. He needed to sort things out once and for all.  
  
As if the shock of Saren'te's words were not enough, they had checked all of the humans for injuries and made a shocking discovery. They had taken the human Saren'te had been attacking back to its' holding cell; it hadn't put up much of a fight, probably due to exhaustion. The smallest of the humans had a minor injury to its arm; it would most likely be fully healed in time for the _Kat'ri'nyta_ battle.  
  
Yet, the most fascinating discovery came from the large, unconscious human. When examined for any injuries, the blooded assigned to checking them over found a familiar scar on the human's left arm; the scar, from the way it healed, seemed to have been made by a Yautja plasma caster. Exactly which Yautja this being had fought was almost impossible to determine, but An'tir'de had a gut feeling that he knew exactly which Yautja this human had fought, AND survived; Saren'te's grandfather.  
  
The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. There had indeed been other deaths on the human home world, but most of those humans would be dead by now. And, if the humans knew about their presence, why not send in the most experienced warriors to fight?  
  
So preoccupied by his thoughts, An'tir'de nearly passed by the room Saren'te was locked in. By the silence that was issuing from the room, he figured Saren'te had calmed down. Nevertheless, he double-checked his belt to make sure he still had his knife.

* * *

Dutch awoke back in the cell they had been originally locked in. Harrigan was already up and eating some of the meat the Predators had given them. Jean lay on the floor, unconscious, with some black thing wrapped around her arm that looked a lot like a cast.  
  
Harrigan, noticing that Dutch was awake, tossed him a bit of the dried meat and asked, "Some breakfast?" Dutch smiled and ate.  
  
"So, what happened?"  
  
Harrigan looked up. "I don't know. But whatever happened, I think these aliens have got a psycho on board. They had to literally drag him away from me. I wonder what his deal was."  
  
"He probably just wanted to rip your skull out like all of those sadistic freaks. What happened to her?" Dutch nodded in the direction of Jean.  
  
"She was more successful than us. She at least cut the thing, but she might have broke her arm in the process; just guessing by the cast thing."  
  
"Well, I don't think we'll be getting out of this place anytime soon. Why don't you tell me what... experience you had with these guys; and when you're done I'll tell you mine."  
  
Harrigan smiled and began to tell Dutch everything that happened that hot couple of days back in '97.

* * *

Saren'te heard the door of his cell slide open. He turned his head to the door and saw his leader standing there. "How am I going to explain that behavior?" Saren'te thought nervously. Death was not an unusual punishment for the behavior he exhibited.  
  
An'tir'de began the conversation with a question. "How do you know that that human killed your father?"  
  
Saren'te was surprised by the question, but not wanting to try An'tir'de's patience, he answered. "The trophy he carried. I recognized it."  
  
An'tir'de nodded slightly; Saren'te noticed that An'tir'de's hand lay on a knife tucked into his belt.  
  
An'tir'de followed Saren'te's gaze and answered the obvious question in Saren'te's eyes, "I'm not going to kill you." Relief visible, Saren'te lowered his head and gaze. "You would kill any other for a slight much smaller; why spare me?"  
  
"Many would have acted of the same accord, even without a battle rage. Plus, I seem to have grown a liking for you." Saren'te chuckled dryly; An'tir'de had known him from when he was a youngling and had been good friends with his father.  
  
"And, as it is, perhaps your battle rages will pass if you see your family's murderers dead." Saren'te started to nod, but paused. He lifted his head and stared at An'tir'de.  
  
"What do mean by "murderers"?"  
  
"I have good reason to believe that the other large human may have been the one human your grandfather succumbed to."  
  
Saren'te just stared, his eyes glazing over. An'tir'de gripped the hilt of the knife tighter; if a rage came upon Saren'te, he didn't want to be caught off guard.  
  
"The sooner they die, the happier I shall be," Saren'te replied in a forced calm voice, his hands clenching tightly into fists. An'tir'de smiled; maybe the boy was finally getting control.

* * *

_I know, it was a short chapter, but I couldn't tack it onto the next one or chapter seven would be too long. Speaking of chapter seven, the trio will get their first look at the Predator home world. If you have any ideas on what the home world might look like, I'm open to suggestions. It might take a while to get up: vacations, writers block, and other things may get in the way, but I'll try and get it up ASAP. Don't forget to Review! _

_P.S. Here's a little sneak peek of chapter 7...  
_  
Harrigan, Dutch, and Jean were surrounded by the Predators, and bound in a strong, black, rope-like material. They could see the door ahead of them and the head of what was, supposedly, the leader of this clan.  
  
With a shudder, the ship touched the ground. The soft hum of the engines died out leaving nothing but tension filled silence. Suddenly the door ahead of them opened. The trio squinted in the bright light that shot thought the entrance of the ship.  
  
Once their eyes adjusted, the three humans laid their eyes on the Predator home world. Harrigan was the first to speak.  
  
_"My god..."_


	7. Homeworld

_Yes, the big chapter is finally here; the first look at the Predator Homeworld. This is strictly my idea of how I think the Predator Homeworld looks like. Thank You for all of the Reviews! Hope you enjoy it!  
_  
**Predator: Homeworld**  
  
**Chapter 7: Homeworld**  
  
-1 week later-  
  
The large Yautja starship cruised quickly though space, its sights set on the large planet ahead of it. The Yautja on board chattered excitedly about the coming planet fall. An'tir'de sat in the pilot chair of the cockpit staring at a small view screen displaying his home planet; he smiled as he looked up though the windows of the cockpit, catching his first glimpse of the Homeworld in a long while.  
  
_"It's good to be home,"_ he thought as he stood to gather the rest of the Yautja on board; they would be reaching the planet soon, and it would be better to be early with preparations rather than late.  
  
As the Yautja ran through the ship, preparing, An'tir'de gathered four other Yautja to assist him in preparing the humans. They stopped at the supply room to get some rope to bind the humans; the last thing he needed was the humans to get loose on the planet.  
  
As An'tir'de and his group walked to the prison the humans were in, he felt his blood rush faster though his veins; the humans would be the first of their kind to look upon the Yautja Homeworld, and this would undoubtedly be the last planet they ever saw.

* * *

The trio sat in their prison, not aware of how close they were to landing on a new planet. They sat talking about random things when the door slid open, revealing five Predators, the head holding a length of black rope.  
  
"They aren't going to hog-tie me with out a fight," Jean snarled in a low voice. By the stances of Dutch and Harrigan, they agreed.  
  
The total time it took the Predators to subdue the humans was about fifteen minutes. They grabbed Dutch first, who in return, slugged one of the Yautja holding him down in the face.  
  
_"Damn, I think I broke a couple fingers!"_ Dutch thought when his fist connected with the Predator's ugly face. Two predators were holding him down, one was trying desperately to get control of his hands to tie them together, and the other two were fending off attacks from Jean and Harrigan.  
  
Eventually they got Dutch tied up, and tried for Harrigan next. Now, with one Predator holding on to Dutch, the four were hard pressed to get Harrigan under control and keep Jean from freeing either of them. Harrigan was slightly easier to tie up, being he was slightly tired from his attempts to help Dutch; yet he still somehow managed to grab hold of one of the Predator's mandibles and nearly ripped it off.  
  
Finally after subduing Harrigan, they closed upon Jean, assuming she may be a bit easier to subdue.  
  
The one Predator with the rope gestured to the rope then to her, as if expecting Jean to go without a fight.  
  
_"Not on your life, buddy,"_ Jean snarled mentally.  
  
The Predator lunged forward and received a kick in the face. Another's arm shot forward, which Jean nimbly dodged. The third grabbed hold of Jean's shirt and pulled her toward him. Jean lashed out, her now long and sharp nails digging into the flesh of the alien's face.  
  
When the Predator released Jean with a roar, another succeeded in grabbing Jean, who spun, grabbed its dreadlocks, and tried to rip them out. He roared and tried to push Jean off of him, who now was determined to rip at least a few of those black dreadlocks out.  
  
_"Prepared to be taught the true meaning of pain,"_ Jean thought as she pulled even harder on the thing's dreads, allowing herself to literally swig from the braided hair.  
  
Meanwhile, Dutch managed to get free of his bonds and was trying to pummel the Predator that was holding him, as Harrigan continuously stomped on the toes of his captor.  
  
After another five minutes of screams, punches, and blows, the Predators finally managed to subdue the humans.  
  
Then the Predators began to haul the humans out of the room towards the loading dock.  
  
"Where are they taking us?" Jean asked, a tiny tremble in her voice giving away her fears. She hoped they weren't going to dissect them alive or something to that degree.  
  
Dutch sighed and whispered quietly, "I don't know; but I don't think it's going to be good."

* * *

After the confrontation with the humans in the containment chamber, An'tir'de and his crew had only a few minutes left until the ship entered the atmosphere of the planet and landed upon the homeworld.  
  
As the final preparations were made, the Yautja met on the dock, and waited for the ship to land. They put the humans between them, not allowing them any chance of escape.  
  
Suddenly, a rough lurch caused the Yautja and the humans to stumble slightly. The ship's hull started to vibrate. They had entered the rough atmosphere of the planet. The vibrations quickly stopped and the ship tilted forward slightly, and with a soft bump, landed on the planet.  
  
Harrigan, Dutch, and Jean were surrounded by the Predators, and bound in a strong, black, rope-like material. They could see the door ahead of them and the head of what was, supposedly, the leader of this clan.  
  
With a shudder, the ship touched the ground. The soft hum of the engines died out leaving nothing but tension filled silence. Suddenly the door ahead of them opened. The trio squinted in the bright light that shot thought the entrance of the ship.  
  
Once their eyes adjusted, the three humans laid their eyes on the Predator home world. Harrigan was the first to speak.  
  
_"My god..."_  
  
It was a stunning sight. Twin, pulsing red, suns lit up the sky with blazing orange light, blocked occasionally by small patches of, what looked like, wispy purple clouds. The ground was a mix of oranges, browns, and greens; small shrubs stood out above smoky white gasses that covered the floor. Thousands of hundred-foot, multi-colored trees surrounded a large clearing.  
  
In the large clearing was a spaceport.  
  
Hundreds of Predator ships docked on a black metal material, which surrounded the space of a few hundred football fields. And among those ships were strange machinery, perhaps used to fix any damage to the ships, small apartment-like buildings, and hundreds of Predators.  
  
The trio stared in awe at the sight of this new planet. They each had their own feelings about this world: Dutch, although terrified, had a small amount of curiosity about the planet, Harrigan was scared shitless, and Jean felt like she was going to pass out from shock.  
  
_"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore,"_ Jean thought, clutching her hands together to try to stop them from shaking.

* * *

An'tir'de looked out upon his homeworld, content that he was finally home. As he was about to move on, he saw a large Yautja heading towards him. When he saw exactly who it was he smiled; it was Meklete, his older half- brother. Meklete approached quickly and put his hand on An'tir'de's shoulder shaking it roughly; An'tir'de returned the gesture.  
  
"Welcome home brother. What news do you have of the outside? Or shall I say, what quarry have you brought with you?" Meklete's gaze fell upon the three humans.  
  
"I suppose you have heard?" An'tir'de inquired.  
  
"Just rumors, but now I know that they were true."  
  
An'tir'de gestured to the three Yautja that held the humans to bring the humans forth. The humans, as an understatement, seemed reluctant to go anywhere near Meklete; yet they didn't have much choice.  
  
Meklete looked each human up and down closely. "These two humans will make for an interesting battle," Meklete said, gesturing to the two large humans, "but what of this one?"  
  
Meklete stopped in front of the small human. It was smaller, and by the looks of it, it was a female. Meklete's hand shot out, and he grabbed the human's neck and pulled it close to his face for a better look.  
  
The human suddenly wrenched its head out of Meklete's grip, and tried to bite him. Meklete pulled his hand back quickly and the human's white teeth clicked on air.  
  
"Well, perhaps I underestimated this little female. She's quick, but not very smart." Meklete backhanded the female, which set her to her knees. The other larger humans strained at their bonds to assist the female. Meklete watched in interest. Protective of the female they seemed to be.  
  
An'tir'de rested a hand on Meklete's shoulder. "Do not cause that one any more pain. She was injured on the way and it would be much more entertaining to see her fight with full strength rather than be injured and weak." Meklete shrugged and gestured for An'tir'de to follow him.  
  
"The Elders sent word that the humans should be contained in one of the cells here; then, before the battle they will be led to the _Naharia_, stadium."  
  
An'tir'de nodded and asked, "What about the air circulation in the cell? They humans seem to have a hard time breathing now." A soft cough came from one of the humans, as if punctuating An'tir'de's comment.  
  
"That is already taken care of. Let us make haste; much has happened since you were last here. Plus, it would do good to get to _Naharia_ early."  
  
"Why would we go there now?"  
  
"The battle is in only a few hours. The Elders have already sent invitations."

* * *

Harrigan struggled to reach Jean when the Predator backhanded her. Luckily, the other alien stopped him from beating Jean once more. They were lead away from the ship and onto the planet. Dutch coughed quietly next to him. The gases were smothering to say the least.  
  
The trio was lead toward one of the small buildings and taken into it. The inside looked much like the outside: black carved walls, white mist, red glowing lights. They were tossed into a cell, much like the one they were in on the ship, and the door loudly shut behind them.  
  
"That _bastard_; I'll see him dying in the dirt if he tries that again," Jean snarled, standing and massaging the side of her face. "That jerk drew blood!" Jean pulled her hand away and showed the warm, red liquid on her hand.  
  
"Let me see." Dutch stood and walked over to where Jean stood fuming. The cut was small, and head wounds tended to bleed a lot. "You'll be fine."  
  
"Well, I don't think we'll be leaving anytime soon. Damn. This is the last thing I expected from these guys. I wonder, now that we're here, what they are going to do with us," Harrigan asked, his mind trying to come up with the most logical explanation.  
  
"Maybe they'll use us as slaves. It's probably not uncommon with them," Dutch sighed.  
  
"Slaves!? I'd rather hurl myself out of a window than play a petty slave to those freaks!" Jean then muttered quietly, "but it's better than the alternative."  
  
"What's the alternative?" Harrigan asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"Dissections."  
  
Dutch, Harrigan, and Jean argued of their purpose on the planet for some time. When the door opened they all jumped. Six menacing Predators entered with the same black rope they had originally been bound in.  
  
"What ever they want of us, I think we're about to find out," Harrigan muttered as the Predators advanced. _Well, that's it! Next chapter is the actual "battle" chapter. Hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review! The more reviews, the faster I'll be getting chapter eight up!_


	8. Gladiators

_Well this is the big battle chapter. Thank You for all of the reviews! Now the big question for this chapter is...will the trio survive? And also, a special appearance will be made by an Alien Queen, which I do not own, in this chapter.  
_  
**Predator 3: Homeworld**  
  
**Chapter 8: Gladiators**  
  
The trio was quickly bound without much of a fight. Dutch guessed the Predators on the ship were holding out a bit on them, because the aliens that were tying them up had no qualms whatsoever about using all possible force to make them cooperate.  
  
They were lead out of the cell, and onto the docking platform. The Predators pulled the trio into the forest surrounding the spaceport, following a path that the trio couldn't locate. As abruptly as the forest started, it ended to reveal a large, rectangular building, made of the same black metal that began to look familiar, with hundreds of intricately carved pillars wrapping around it. Large statues of Predators stood between the pillars; each held a spear, sword, or one of a multitude of strange sharp weapons.  
  
They were taken through a large door and pulled through numerous corridors, and then down a large staircase, finally though a door where three Predators stood. Harrigan recognized one as the lead Predator that abducted them, but the other two were unfamiliar.  
  
One was dressed in a loincloth and battle shawl that the familiar Predator also wore, and the other, slightly larger one, was an imposing sight. He wore full body armor, inlayed with gems, a blood red cape hung from a jeweled shawl, flowing around his ankles. His dreadlocks, instead of the usual black, were a smoky blue-gray and scars were numerous across his brow.  
  
"This can't be good," Harrigan muttered as the Predators approached them.

* * *

An'tir'de was speaking to the High Elder and Sel'in'de, the Yautja in charge of the events, when a group of Yautja burst into the room, dragging the humans with them.  
  
The Elder abruptly cut off the conversation and walked swiftly over to the humans.  
  
"So, this is to be the day's entertainment?" he inquired. He looked each of the humans up and down. They should last a little while at least. He had hunted humans before, and didn't expect much, but from An'tir'de's report, they should be an interesting group.  
  
"Take them to the containment room and arm them each with two different weapons. Armor is not necessary. And make sure the other beasts are ready as well."  
  
The group bowed respectfully to the Elder and left the room, taking the humans with them.

* * *

The trio was taken into yet another large room. Two Predators left, only to return with weapons. Two different spears, a dagger, one of the alien disks, a long, thick black sword, and a small short sword were dumped at the trio's feet. Without a word, the six Predators left the room.  
  
"What the hell are these for?" Harrigan asked picking up one of the spears.  
  
"I'm not sure I want to know," Jean replied trying to pick the heavy sword.  
  
"Whatever they are for, I suggest we arm ourselves," Dutch replied, taking the large black sword from Jean and handing her the smaller, short one.  
  
Harrigan picked up the disk and one of the spears, Dutch grabbed the other spear while Jean picked up the dagger and tucked it in her belt.  
  
Suddenly, a bright light in the ceiling lit up the ceiling, illuminating the room and a hidden door way. There came loud, almost screams or cheers from behind the hidden door. The door opened upward and the trio cautiously approached the opening.  
  
Thousands of Predators lined the walls of a large stadium-like building. The ground was sandy and devoid of the white gas. The trio stepped completely out of the room and looked around.  
  
"Good God... I know what this is," Dutch replied looking around.  
  
"What?" Harrigan asked, having no idea what was going on.  
  
"It's a coliseum... and we're the gladiators."  
  
With a loud clank, the door shut behind them.

* * *

Saren'te and his fellow hunters sat in prime seats to watch the battle.  
  
"This shall be interesting," Saren'te thought, barely checking his excitement.  
  
The humans stood close to where the entrance for the warriors was. They seemed unsure of what was happening; good. With a loud shout and raising his hand, the High Elder called for the battle to begin.

* * *

The trio watched as three different doorways, much larger than their own, slowly opened. They could see something moving in each of the shadowed cells. Loud cries issued from each of the cells as the monstrous beings stepped out of them.  
  
In the first door, a creature that looked like a cross between a lion, spider, and scorpion walked out of its cage, multiple black eyes glittering, pincers snapping and a large barbed tail arching over its back. It had four pawed legs and golden fur covering all of its body except the grayish barbed tail, and was about seven feet tall.  
  
In the second door, an almost human figure stirred. Yet, once it entered the light of the stadium, it didn't look that human. Humanoid in shape and size, except with an extra pair of arms, it had black skin with sharp barbs sticking out of its skin; sharp, silver talons were on its hands and feet, and bright glowing red eyes with silts like a snake for nostrils, and a lipless mouth completed the creature. It held a spear, supplied by the Predators, and smiled baring sharp white teeth.  
  
In the final door, the largest of the creatures stepped out. It looked like a huge, twelve foot tall, deranged bug. A black, slime dripping, exoskeleton covered the creature. It had four arms and a long whip-like tail swayed back and forth, kicking up dust. A large crest adorned the creature's head and it opened its mouth exposing sharp teeth and an extra set of teeth in its mouth.  
  
"We're in trouble," Jean muttered, gripping her sword tighter.  
  
"And I don't think we will have any luck that those things will fight each other and ignore us," Harrigan replied, noticing that all of the creature were staring at them, menacingly in the case of the small black humanoid.  
  
"Right. I think our best chance would be to stick together," Dutch said hastily, raising his sword. No sooner were the words out of his mouth, the large black bug roared and charged at them.  
  
The trio leapt out of the way of the charging bug, Harrigan and Jean jumping to the left toward the black humanoid, while Dutch jumped to the right toward the lion/scorpion/spider thing.  
  
The bug spun screaming, preparing for another lunge, only this time it tried for the lion/scorpion/spider thing. (A/N: I don't want to keep typing lion/scorpion/spider, so I'm going to refer to the creature as LSS.) The LSS dodged the rampaging bug, and charged at Dutch in a mindless rage.  
  
Dutch picked up his black sword and swung as the LSS's scorpion tail lashed out at him. The sharp alien sword easily cut thought the thick shell and membrane of the LSS's tail. Black blood gushed out of the severed limb and was absorbed by the sand. The creature screamed in agony and instinctually retreated away from Dutch.  
  
Meanwhile, Harrigan and Jean weren't having as much luck as Dutch. While they watched the bug rampage and Dutch fend off the LSS, they completely forgot about the black humanoid that was behind them.  
  
Jean spun as the thing's fist connected solidly with her temple. Once she hit the ground, the thing was on top of her, the talons of its foot cutting through her clothing and flesh.  
  
Jean tried to bring her sword up, but her flailing was to no avail. The creature was about to stab Jean when Harrigan tackled it to the ground.  
  
The creature roared in anger and punched Harrigan with its two right arms. Harrigan stumbled backward as the creature slowly stood. It spread its arms wide as the metallic talons on its fingers extended six or seven inches.  
  
The creature was about to charge when its glowing red eyes focused on something behind Harrigan. Harrigan turned to see the large bug racing towards him. As the bug reached him, Jean jumped in and swung her short sword at the bug's leg. The sword dove deep into the bug's exoskeleton, but did not manage to lop of the limb.  
  
The bug screamed as its blood bubbled and gushed out of to the sword. Unfortunately, a few drops of the blood landed on Jean's arm. The acid burned quickly thought Jean's clothing and started on her skin.  
  
_"Damn! That thing has freaking acid for blood!"_ Jean thought as she tried desperately to wipe the burning blood from her skin without burning any other part of her body.  
  
Harrigan had once again engaged in combat with the humanoid. It seemed intent on shredding him to pieces. Harrigan was currently using his spear to defend himself when he remembered about the disk. As he groped for it on his belt, the creature raised its left upper hand to slice his face into ribbons.  
  
Harrigan quickly threw the disk which, like he did to that Predator bastard in '97, loped the creature's hand off. It shrieked and fell to the ground, two lower arms catching its self while the other favored the now useless stub that was once its hand.  
  
The LSS that Dutch was fighting seemed to have calmed down. Dutch saw that the other two weren't doing as well.  
  
_"Maybe you could help me out,"_ Dutch though as he approached the LSS. The beast did not move for fear of more injury. Dutch saw the large bug looming over Jean as she desperately tried to fend it off with the humanoid's abandoned spear, making small cuts in the thing's arms and chest.  
  
Dutch carefully touched the LSS, which remained still. Dutch grabbed on to the beast's fur and hauled himself up on the creature's back.  
  
"Just like riding a bull," Dutch whispered to himself. Dutch took his black sword and give the LSS a sharp slap on the hindquarters with the flat of the sword to get it going.  
  
The LSS lurched forward, nearly knocking Dutch off of it.  
  
"Yeah, a 2000 pound bull that could slaughter me easily at any moment," he corrected mentally. Dutch leaned to the side to get the LSS to turn, which it did. Dutch aimed the creature towards the black bug and had it charge.

* * *

Saren'te and the other Yautja shouted and watched in amazement as the humans fought. The _kande amenha_ queen proved to be more than a match for the humans, as did the small forest dwelling _Nichat_. One of the large humans, the one who supposedly murdered his grandfather, was having an easy time with the _Mithclara _beast.  
  
Saren'te smiled when the _Nichat_ began to fight his father's killer; yet the human was fast and a good fighter.  
  
_"Perhaps...good enough to best my father?"_  
  
Saren'te tried to shake the though from his mind, but it still lingered. There is no honorable creature that could best a Yautja... Or is there?

* * *

The bug approached Jean for the final kill after knocking the spear from her grasp. Just before the queen brought her clawed hand down on Jean's chest, she turned with a roar as the LSS barreled into her, Dutch jumping of a second before the collision.  
  
While the two monsters battled Dutch helped Jean up, told her to tend her bleeding acid burns and ran to help Harrigan who was having trouble with the, now seriously pissed off, humanoid.  
  
Jean backed into the wall of the stadium tearing off a bit of cloth to wrap the wound. When her back hit the wall, Jean heard a hollow noise. She turned to see a grate that was filtering out the white gasses.  
  
From what she could see, a metal shaft, big enough for a human to fit into, lead away from the arena.  
  
Jean raced over to where her sword, knocked free of the bug's leg, lay on the ground, the acid that covered it still potent. Jean raced over to the grate and spread the acid onto the grate, which the acid quickly ate through.  
  
_"I guess they used cheaper metal for the grate; how typical."  
_

* * *

The crowd roared as the human mounted the _Mithclara_ beast and attacked the Queen.  
  
_"How very clever,"_ Saren'te thought. Soon, the crowd's attention was focused on the two larger, fighting, humans; but not Saren'te's. He was watching the little human with interest. When he saw the acid burning though the air shaft, he realized the human's plan.  
  
Saren'te was about to warn the Elder when he realized he would never be heard above this racket, and if he was wrong he may be punish.  
  
"Pauk," he cursed to himself. Saren'te stood and left his seat and walked out of the arena. If he was right, he needed to leave now if he wished to head the humans off.

* * *

Harrigan and Dutch fought the humanoid. It was a very capable fighter. Every attack made by Dutch or Harrigan was fought off. Finally Dutch was able to get in the creature's defenses and stabbed it straight through the stomach with his spear.  
  
The creature grabbed Dutch's arm, pulled him to towards itself, and hissed menacingly, baring its teeth.  
  
"Dutch! Get down!"  
  
At Harrigan's shout, Dutch dropped and Harrigan swung Dutch's black sword, decapitating the creature.  
  
The creature's body fell dead to the ground as Dutch stood up.  
  
A few second's later, the LSS screamed its death cry and toppled to the ground dead from a mortal wound to the neck by the bug.  
  
Dutch and Harrigan grabbed their weapons as the bug advanced. They fought it for a few seconds when a loud, high-pitched whistle caught their attention. Harrigan turned to see Jean gesturing to an open grate and screaming for him to, "Get your ass over here!"  
  
Harrigan called to Dutch who turned and saw Jean. With a nod, Dutch dropped the heavy sword, and sprinted towards the opening picking up a spear as he ran; out of the corner of his eye he saw Harrigan do the same.  
  
Jean finally caught the attention of the two guys and saw them running towards her. The bug, angry that its prey was getting away, raced after its prey.  
  
As the bug approached, Jean pulled out the small dagger she still had tucked in her belt. The bug opened its mouth and screamed. Jean threw the dagger which flew through the air and down the bug's throat.  
  
The bug screamed and clutched its neck as the dagger sliced into its windpipe.  
  
The trio quickly raced into the piping leading out of the arena and prayed that these tunnels lead to freedom, and not to a trap.  
  
_Whew... that was a long chapter, but I enjoyed writing it. So, review and tell me what you thought of the battle chapter. I'll try to get chapter 9 up as soon as I can. (The more reviews, the faster I'll write!) Hope you enjoyed it!_


	9. Escape

_Thank You for all of the Reviews. This is a short but interesting chapter that I hope you enjoy. Will Saren'te have his revenge?_  
  
**Predator 3: Homeworld**  
  
**Chapter 9: Escape**  
  
The trio raced through the labyrinth of tunnels, finally finding an exit to the arena. Jean used her sword to cut through the grating and the trio raced out on to the planet.  
  
"Where to now?" Jean asked looking around. Loud roars and shouts were coming from the arena.  
  
"The spaceport. We need to steal a ship," Dutch replied running towards the forest.  
  
Suddenly, Jean grabbed Dutch and pulled him backward as a blue-white blot of plasma shot past where his head should have been.  
  
The trio turned to see a Predator standing between them and the forest.

* * *

Saren'te stood in the way of the humans with his spear and plasma pistol. He would not let them leave.  
  
The humans charged into battle as Saren'te leapt to meet them.

* * *

Dutch reached him first. Dutch stabbed with his spear which the Predator dodged and countered with a kick to the legs. Harrigan was next with the more direct approach of trying to stab the Predator through the chest. Once again the Predator leapt out of the way and fired a shot of plasma at Harrigan. Harrigan tried to duck out of the way, but was nicked in the shoulder by the blast, knocking him down.  
  
Jean tried for the head, but the Predator caught her arm, swung her though the air, and threw her into a tree.  
  
The Predator unsheathed his wrist-blades and stabbed at Dutch, who jumped away at the last moment, but could not avoid the foot that swung up and kicked him in the head. The Predator then pulled out his net gun and netted Dutch to the ground where he struggled to free himself.  
  
Harrigan brought his spear down of the Predator's arm, cutting its flesh. The Predator roared and punched Harrigan in the gut then elbowed him in the face. Harrigan fell to the ground gasping.

* * *

"It is time for my vengeance," Saren'te spoke, feeling his blood pump faster in anticipation. Saren'te raised his wrist-blades for the final kill, when a loud scream caught his attention.  
  
The little human was racing towards him, her sword raised. Saren'te was now thoroughly annoyed with these humans and was ready to kill the small being when it came within his range. Saren'te swiped at the human's head, and turned his gaze back to his original quarry, expecting to feel the little human's hot blood splatter on his hand.  
  
But the little creature ducked.

* * *

Jean ducked the predator's blow and swung the sword at the alien. The metal cut though the thin garment he wore and dug into his chest.  
  
The Predator roared in pain and jumped backward, tripping over a root.  
  
The Predator was about to stand when a sharp blade was pressed to its throat.  
  
"Gotcha," Jean smirked.

* * *

Saren'te lay on his back, with the little human holding a sword to throat. He wanted to scream. He was now to die as his father and grandfather did; underestimating prey. He looked at the human, angry not at it, but at himself. He had let revenge rule him and now it would cost him his life.  
  
Saren'te sighed, defeated, and waited for the final cut.

* * *

Jean held the sword to the throat of the alien and was ready to kill the bastard when she saw something flicker across its eyes. It was not hatred, loathing, or even disgust; but remorse. Jean had learned since her childhood how to read emotions from eyes, and she couldn't help but feel some pity for this creature.  
  
"Kill it, and let's go," Dutch said finally free from the net. Jean was stared once again into the Predator's eyes...  
  
And dropped the sword.  
  
"What are you doing?! That thing is going to kill us!" Harrigan shouted angrily.  
  
"You said these creatures have strict honor. Well, I think that honor will keep him from harming us; a life for a life. Let's just go; if I kill him, it just proves we're no better than them." Jean turned away from the alien and raced into the forest with Harrigan and Dutch.

* * *

Saren'te watched the human disappear into the forest. They spared his life... why? Saren'te stood and looked at the arena. He thought for a second then raced in to the building. He had an idea to repay the humans for his life and still uphold his honor; he just hoped that he would not be too late.

* * *

The trio made it back to the spaceport in about ten minutes. They had to be careful not to run into any Predators that were searching for them. Jean led them to a medium sized ship and ran through the door. They managed to quickly find the cockpit and Jean hopped in the driver seat.  
  
"How are we going to fly this thing?" Dutch asked. There had to be a few hundred switches and buttons on the control panel.  
  
"Guess? I don't know," Jean replied, timidly pressing a large button. The ship suddenly lit-up and different buttons and switches began to glow.  
  
"Harrigan stay here and help me with this. Dutch go down to the entrance and make sure those aliens don't get on the ship."  
  
Dutch left the room and walked down the hallways, he guarded the door until Harrigan called him back to the cockpit. Dutch turned and headed down the hallway when he heard foot steps on the ramp. Dutch spun... but there was nothing there. He strained his eyes to see any of the alien camouflage, but still saw nothing. Dutch shrugged and headed back towards the cockpit.  
  
"Here we go," said Jean pressing the button that would hopefully get the engines to work and allow the ship to fly. The ship shuddered and responded lifting off of the ground and shooting out into space. Once out of the atmosphere the ride was quite enjoyable.  
  
"Now the only problem is how to find Earth," said Jean relaxing in the alien chair.  
  
"I've got an idea," replied Harrigan. Out of his pocket he pulled a small metal box. "The general at headquarters gave this tracking devise to me for what he said, "Just in case." I think we can use it to find Earth or at least its general direction."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us about this before?" asked Dutch.  
  
"I forgot."  
  
Jean opened the box and entered the code for tracking the Earth. A little red dot appeared on the screen.  
  
"Success! Harrigan I owe you one," Jean said with a smile. "I think this ship pretty much pilots itself; want to explore the ship?"  
  
With that, the trio walked out of the cockpit. By Jean's calculations, they had at least a week before they came to their planet, so they had all the time in the world.  
  
_That was a small, but necessary chapter. Anyway, please review and I'll get the FINAL chapter in when I can. (More Reviews, faster I'll move.)_


	10. Depts Repaid

_This is the final chapter (sniff, sob sob) but it's a good one. Thank You for all of the Reviews. Read and Enjoy!  
_  
**Predator 3: Homeworld**  
  
**Chapter 10: Depts Repaid**  
  
It had been 3 days since the trio had taken off from the Predator Homeworld. They had found a storage room with food and water in it, as well as some bedrooms.  
  
The road had been pretty dull for the past couple days, but each person found a way to entertain themselves; Harrigan seemed to enjoy inspecting the trophy walls in the ship, Jean found the weapons storage and was trying to figure out how to use those, and Dutch found his entertainment in figuring out how to pilot the ship. He figured out that by pressing a few buttons in one panel to the right of the pilot chair, you could set coordinates to where you wanted to go. After five or six guesses, he got the ship going in the general direction of Earth; as they got closer, he would adjust them.  
  
As they were eating on the fourth day, the ship began to rumble.  
  
"What's that?" Harrigan asked, looking around.  
  
"Uhhh, let's go to the cockpit and find out, shall we?" Jean replied standing up and heading down the corridors to the cockpit.  
  
Once they entered the cockpit, the problem was exceptionally obvious.  
  
They had entered an asteroid belt.  
  
Dutch jumped into the pilot seat and tried to figure out how to move around the asteroids; it was only pure luck they had had not been hit by one of the large ones.  
  
Dutch tried tapping some different buttons, which in turn, lit up other lights on the panel. Finally, he found out that by pressing three certain buttons that would make the ship go up, down, and left; he didn't figure out which button made them go right yet.  
  
Although they could now steer, Dutch was running into MORE asteroids then they were originally.  
  
When one large one hit the ship, making the floor rattle, Jean yelled, "Could you try not to hit every asteroid we pass by!?"  
  
"You want to drive?!" Dutch shot back, already tense from driving the ship.  
  
"At least I could do better than you!" Jean barked back  
  
"Which control turns right?" Dutch asked trying to swerve around a particularly nasty looking asteroid.  
  
"I think this is it," Dutch said, pulling a lever down. The ship lurched forward throwing the trio backward until Dutch returned it to where it originally was.  
  
"No... that's the accelerator," Jean snarled, pushing herself off of the floor.  
  
"Uh oh... you two better figure out which lever or button goes right or we're going to be dead in a few seconds!" Harrigan shouted, drawing Dutch and Jean's attention back to the view screen where a humongous asteroid moved into their path.  
  
"If I accelerate now I think I'll be able to pass it," said Dutch flooring the accelerator once more. They began to move much faster and move closer to the asteroid.  
  
"We're gonna hit it. We're gonna hit it! Go faster!" screamed Jean as they approached the asteroid.  
  
"What the hell do you think I'm doing!?" Dutch yelled back accelerating even more.  
  
"Go faster! Go faster!" Jean continued almost going into hysterics.  
  
"Shut up!" Dutch yelled. "Stop back-seat driving!"  
  
Unfortunately, it looked as though the ship was going to make a head on collision with the asteroid. At the last moment, Dutch managed to find the control to turn right, hit it, and the ship, using the small gravitational pull from the asteroid, was able to sling-shot around the asteroid, missing it by a few feet.  
  
The trio sighed in relief as they flew out of the asteroid field and back into space.  
  
Jean collapsed on the floor. Harrigan sat down, trying not to faint, and Dutch clutched at the side arms of the chair, shaking.  
  
"I think I've had enough driving for the rest of my life," Dutch whispered to the others.  
  
-Three days later-  
  
The trio sat in the cockpit and stared through the window at Earth.  
  
"I never thought I'd see this place again," Harrigan sighed as the ship cruised steadily toward the planet.  
  
"I just hope the American government doesn't shoot us down. I wonder if this thing has any weapons?" Jean asked looking around vaguely.  
  
"Well, where do you think we should land?" Dutch asked.  
  
"I say we land at the base we left. If the good general picks us up, we might have a better chance of living through the landing," Harrigan suggested.  
  
"Ok, I'll head for Nevada," Dutch replied directing the ship towards the state. (A/N: I neglected to mention that the base they left was in Nevada, "Area 51")  
  
The ship flew towards the state when the hull began to vibrate. They were entering the atmosphere.  
  
A few minutes later the vibrating stopped and the ship was cruising towards the base.  
  
"There it is!" Jean shouted excitedly pointing at a small base in the desert. The ship was going pretty fast so they were right outside of the base when Dutch made a rough landing. The ship lurched forward when it hit the ground tossing the trio around like rag dolls. Dutch had somehow managed to stay in his seat.  
  
"You call that a landing?" Jean asked from the floor.  
  
"You're still alive, aren't you?" Dutch snapped back.  
  
With a couple clicks of button and switches being pressed the ship shut down and the door in the entrance way opened.  
  
The trio walked out of the ship and onto their home planet. As they looked towards the base, they could see trucks and Jeeps diving out to them. One Jeep made it there first and out jumped the good general. Right behind him came two guards carrying machine guns.  
  
"You... You're alive? How..." The general was lost for words when he saw the large alien ship behind the trio.  
  
"My god... you have no idea what this ship will do for our sciences. This may be the single biggest scientific discovery in the history of mankind! We..." the general stopped talking abruptly. His face paled and his eyes grew wide as his two guards raised their guns.  
  
The trio spun to see Saren'te walking out of the ship.  
  
"He must have been on the ship the whole time and we never saw him," Harrigan whispered, to shocked to move.  
  
The Predator stepped off of the ramp as the general's guards aimed their guns to fire. Saren'te activated his Plasma Caster and shot the guns out of the guards' hands.  
  
Saren'te turned his attention back to the trio who stood about ten feet away from him.  
  
"I wish I'd killed him when I got the chance," Jean muttered, certain this guy was going to kill them.  
  
Suddenly, the Predator grabbed three black bags which hung at is waist, made of some kind of satin like material, and tossed one to each of the trio. The bags were pretty heavy and the group was instantly nervous about what was in them.  
  
With a quick nod, the Predator turned and walked back into the ship, shutting the door behind him. The ship soon began to hum and glow.  
  
"He's taking off! Run!" screamed Harrigan turning and running away from the ship. Dutch and Jean quickly followed. The general and his men jumped in their car leaving the trio to fend for themselves. The trio raced across the barren desert and quickly came to a sunken road. They jumped in as the ship took of, sending dust, rocks, and debris flying.  
  
As the trio sat panting in the road, they glanced at the bags the Predator had given them. Jean was the first to open hers. As she looked in the bag, her stance relaxed and she began to laugh.  
  
She reached in her bag and pulled out the white, bleached, skull of the bug she had killed in the arena. Dutch pulled out the skull of the LSS he had killed, and Harrigan pulled out the skull of the humanoid he decapitated.  
  
"I guess we forgot our trophies," Jean laughed as the other two joined in. This would be an adventure that they would remember till the end of their days.  
  
_Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed my story and I'd like to thank:_ Mac-11 CQB, Blackdawn-70631, Corpral Hicks, purplepeopleeater, yakuit, Zarbok, soulfulbee, duckmasta2020, the nomad, and CrimsonMistress_ for the Review(s) that you gave me, (Some of you giving me numerous reviews) and I hope that you all will look out for my new stories that I will put out soon, including a possible SEQUEL to this story. Here's a little summary:_

**Predator 4: War of the Worlds** The trio is back, now teamed up with an old adversary to stop a war brewing between humanity and the Predators. Will they be able to stop the war, or will humans and Predators engage in a war with the rules: winner lives, loser is annihilated.  
  
_Review this final chapter and tell me if you think I should go along with the sequel. Thank you again for all of your Reviews and I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did. _

_Tootles! _

_Bastet1023 _


End file.
